To Walk With You
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna, hingga dia kecelakaan dan berkursi roda. dalam tekanan hidup dia harus berjuang mendapatkan kembali kehidupannya. dari hubungan pacarnya, hingga pekerjaannya sebagai perawat/Dari Kisah Nyata/GS/ChanBaek slight KaiBaek/Chap 1


Judul : To Walk With You [chapter 1]

Genre : Drama;Romance.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and other cast.

Pair : ChanBaek, slight KaiBaek.

Length : Multi Chapter

Rate : T

Warning : GS for UKE,TYPO, Maaf jika ada kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, OOC, alur ngebut, Bold dan italic untuk cerita ver. Baekhyun alias POV baekhyun.

.

.

Hai~ Zelus bawa FF baru loh ^^

Dan ini kisah **NYATA** chingu-ya, **NYATA**! Ini cerita tentang Sumi Hasimoto dan Matsuda Tomoki dari negeri Jepang. Dan cerita ini pernah di angkat sebagai komik. :') dan Zelus sangatlah terharu baca komiknya, jadi ini mungkin remake dari komik tersebut. Dan judul komiknya pun sama…

Tahun dan kejadian akan Zelus samakan dengan cerita aslinya.

Dan ternyata Matsuda Tomoki juga tingginya sama dengan Chanyeol yaitu 185 cm! jadi itulah yang membuatku sangat senang meremake komik ini, di karenakan Matsuda Tomoki sangat – sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol, dari fisik dan juga sifatnya! Tapi yang bedain itu hanya olahraganya. Kalau Matsuda Tomoki itu kan Hoki kalau Basket Chanyeol. hehehe.

Jja happy reading ^^

.

.

Bulan Maret 1997.

Rumah sakit Seoul.

"Selamat~ Bayi perempuan yang sehat, Ny. Kim Minseok sudah berjuang keras~" tampak seorang yeoja berpakaian khas bidan menggendong seorang bayi yang baru lahir.

"Silahkan menggendong anak anda Ny. Kim Minseok~" Kini Bidan itu menyerahkan anak tsb ke ibunya yang tampak ingin sekali menggendognya. Saat sang bayi itu berada di pelukan ibunya. Tak kuasa membendung air matanya, sang ibu yang berjuang keras melahirkan menangis bahagia menerima bayi yang dia kandung selam 9 bulan.

"Terima kasih banyak, perawat Byun Baekhyun" dan kini ibu itu tampak sangat berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun –bidan tadi dengan tangisan haru. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat ibu muda itu. rasa haru menggrogoti hatinya itu.

.

.

Nurse Station.

"Rasanya bahagia sekali melihat ibu yang tengah melahirkan, terlihat sangat cantik sekali!" kini Baekhyun terus mengoceh tentang persalinan yang tangani tadi. tampak wajah Baekhyun sangat berseri – seri. Kepala bidan yang menjadi korban ocehan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan sesekali menyahuti ocehan Baekhyun.

"Padahal bayinya ringan apa karena beban yang di tanggung ibunya itu adalah beban kehidupan ya?" Baekhyun tetap mengoceh sendirinya. Dan terkadang dia tersenyum tidak jelas. Dia tampak sangat bahagia mengoceh tentang ibu yang tengah melahirkan. Seolah – olah itu adalah topik panas yang tidak pernah dingin.

"Eh? Kyungsoo-ya!" Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Kyungsoo datang berlari kecil ke arah Baekhyun, sambil memperlihatkan wajah serinya ke arah bidan sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat ya Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun tersenyum kembali menampilkan mata bulan sabit kepada sahabatnya.

"Iya aku tahu. Ny. Kim Minseok sudah beberapa keguguran, untung saja kali ini dia tidak keguguran lagi ya kan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun memegang pipinya bahagia. Sementara Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bukan tentang itu Baekhyun"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Tuhkan, kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri!"

.

_**Namaku Byun Baekhyun. aku lahir di Seoul, Korsel. Aku memiliki sertifikat perawat, dan sekarang setelah lulus dari universitas ternama di Seoul, aku bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit umum di Seoul menjadi seorang bidan kurang lebih 2 tahun.**_

.

.

"Untuk Ulang tahun sumi yang ke-24!"

Kini, tampak seorang bidan yeoja bernama Baekhyun tengah merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan minum bersama teman satu klubnya. Baekhyun sangat menikmati pesta ulang tahun dadakannya. Beruntungnya Kyungsoo mengingatkan ulang tahunnya ini

"Baekhyun! ini foto ski yang waktu itu sudah jadi loh~" teman Baekhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto kepada Baekhyun yang tengah minum. Dia melihat – lihat isi dari foto – fotonya itu.

"Hei Baekhyun, apa kau ikut kami untuk Snowboard?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu temannya.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak bisa deh, aku punya rencana untuk naik motor, soalnya sudah dapat SIM C" kata Baekhyun sambil memamerkan simnya pada teman – teman satu klubnya.

"Aku ikut kursus di sela – sela pekerjaanku. Tidak bilang orang tua lagi. dan pada akhirnya mereka tahu dan di marahi deh" kata Baekhyun sambil meminum birnya.

"Kau akan pergi dengan cowokmu yang naik motor gede itukan?" Baekhyun terkejut dan tersedak dengan bir yang tengah di minumnya. Dia tatap teman perempuan satu klubnya dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Kenapa kau tahu?!" Teman perempuan itu hanya memandang datar Baekhyun.

"Itu sih mudah di tebak Baekhyun!" Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

.

_**Sejak kecil aku tidak bisa diam.**_

_**Aku senang bergerak. Bahkan pada saat SMA, aku terpilih ikut lomba senam interhigh, dan mengikuti bela diri hapkido. Biarpun sudah menjadi perawat. Bila ada libur, aku pasti akan pergi jalan – jalan dengan mobil, camping, ski atau main snowboard. Dan orang tuaku akan berwajah masam plus cemberut jika menanggapi anak yeoja satu – satunya yang lincah ini.**_

.

"WAAAA~! Apaan ini? kenapa ada bunga matahari di bulan maret? Ada kartu ucapan Happy Birthday pula!" teriak Baekhyun melihat bungkusan bunga matahari di sebuah keranjang kecil di depan kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 itu. Tampak Baekhyun risih dengan pemberian aneh dari eommanya. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya ke lantai bawah dan melihat eommanya yang sedang menyesap air teh. Seketika itu eomma Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Menurut Buku Feng Shui Dr.X menaruh bunga berwarna kuning di depan kamarnya dapat memperbaiki kelakuan anak perempuan!" tegas ibunya. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal melihat ibunya yang selalu mengoceh tentang sikapnya yang memang sangat tidak bisa diam.

"Yang benar saja eomma! Kenapa eomma bisa melakukan itu pada anak perempuan eomma sendiri?!" teriak Baekhyun di atas.

"Ibu memang harus ngomong begitu! Padahal sudah dilarang keras, tapi tetap saja mengambil SIM C diam – diam! Kau ini anak perempuan!" jerit Ibunya kesal. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan ibunya.

"Iya deh, makasih banyak untuk bunganya ya!" Baekhyun menutup pintunya dengan suara blam yang tidak terlalu keras dan juga tidak terlalu pelan. Ibunya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan khawatir. Takut yeoja berwajah manis dengan rambut dark-red sebahunya itu terluka karena kecerobohan anak itu sendiri.

.

Tiba hari H dimana Baekhyun dan pacarnya naik motor ke Busan.

"Baekhyun-ah! Ini kopimu" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pacarnya yang berkulit tan itu menyerahkan sebuah gelas berisi kopi hangat untuknya. Baekhyun menegakkan badannya dari sandaran motor gedhe miliknya.

"Terima kasih! Apa masih jauh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyesap liquid pahit manis itu.

"20 menit bermotor juga bakalan sampai, kamu tidak capek?" tanya pacarnya itu dengan senyuman hangat. Baekhyun menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan pacarnya itu.

"Tidak~ rasanya senang sekali menerobos angin!" pacar Baekhyun tertawa.

"Khas Byun Baekhyun"

.

_**Pacarku bernama Kim Jong In atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Kai. kami berpacaran sejak berada di universitas. Bisa di bilang hubungan kami menginjak umur 3 tahun. mengambil SIM C itu pun atas pengaruh Kai pada ku.**_

_**Kekhawatiran orang tua biasanya beralasan.**_

_**Di musim semi, di awal umurku yang menginjak 24 tahun. tak ada yang ku takuti waktu itu.**_

_**Aku memiliki teman – teman, kekasih dan pekerjaan yang bagus. Setiap hari terasa begitu menyenangkan. Sehingga aku yakin bahwa masa depanku akan cemerlang.**_

_**Tidak ku sangka hari itu tiba.**_

_**6 april 1997**_

_**Dimana aku kehilangan harapan, dan masa depan ku yang ku anggap cemerlang.**_

_**Hal selanjutnya yang aku ketahui dari cerita orang – orang adalah aku membuang setir di belokan dan bertabrakan dengan mobil yang datang dari arah berlawanan.**_

_**Tubuhku terlempar ke kap mobil dan memecahkan kaca depannya, lalu terhempas dengan keras ke jalan sejauh 3 meter.**_

_**Kedua tulang belikatku patah, tulang selangka sebelah kiri patah, tulang lengan kanan patah terbuka, tulang rusuk patah, tulang kering sebelah kanan patah terbuka, tulang kaki kiri patah, dan tulang panggul patah.**_

_**Lebih dari 14 tempat di tubuhku, mengalami patah tulang besar dan kecil. Sehingga, benar – benar ajaib aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan luka separah itu.**_

_**Ibu yang segera pergi ke rumah sakit begitu mendengar kecelakaanku, berkata "Dasar anak bodoh! Ibu kan sudah bilang jangan bilang naik motor!" walau terkesan kasar. Tapi aku tahu, bahwa ibuku mengkhawatirkanku.**_

_**Saat aku sekarat di RS, dan antara sadar atau tidak, saat baru selesai operasi. Aku melirik ibuku dan berkata maaf. Berkata terus – terusan hingga aku tak sadar kembali.**_

.

"Saya terkejut melihat Daya tahan tubuh anak anda, dalam kasus seperti ini biasanya korban akan mengalami syok atau kehilangan banyak darah di tambah lagi patah tulang di seluruh tubuhnya. Tulang rusuk yang patah menusuk paru – parunya menyebabkan pendarahan dalam." Sang dokter menghela nafas dan memandang pasangan orang tua Baekhyun tsb.

"Tapi masalah berada di ruas – ruas tulang belakang. Terdapat syaraf yang terputus. Sehingga dari dada ke bawah Baekhyun akan mengalami mati rasa" jelas sang dokter. Sang Ibu terlihat syok mendengar perkataan dokter. Tak jauh beda dengan istrinya, sepertinya sang ayah juga sangat syok sekali.

"Ma-mati rasa? Maksud Dokter?"

.

_**Firasatku tidak enak.**_

_**Di tengah – tengah kesadaran yang timbul tenggelam akibar rasa sakit, mual, panas yang tinggi dan sesak nafas, aku merasakan bahwa kakiku tidak bergerak sama sekali.**_

_**Lalu seminggu setelah kecelakaan.**_

_**Kondisiku memang membaik, tapi…**_

.

"Ternyata sumsum tulang belakang memang rusak" jelas sang dokter saat aku sudah tersadar. Baekhyun menatap kosong langit – langit RS karena memang posisiku terbaring menghadap langit – langit.

"Anda seorang perawat, jadi anda tahukan apa yang terjadi pada anda?" tanya Dokter sesopan mungkin pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Ya, itu artinya seumur hidup saya tidak akan bisa berjalan"

.

_**Yang hancur adalah tulang belakang nomor 3 dan 4 itu artinya aku masih bisa menggerakkan tanganku. Jika memakai kursi roda pasti ada cara untuk mengatasinya.**_

_**Aku yang tidak kenal menyerah ini pun berusaha mati – matian untuk berpikir optimis.**_

_**Setelah kecelakaan itu, akibat syok pada tulang belakang. Fungsi organ dalam jadi menurun. Sehingga aku sama sekali tidak bisa buang air besar dan kecil selama 10 hari.**_

_**Aku di rawat oleh suster tak tahu malu.**_

_**Dia sangat heboh. Saat aku kencing pun dia akan berteriak senang dan membuat ku malu. Sangking malunya wajahku saat itu sampai seperti kepiting rebus.**_

_**Aku tidak bisa mengontrol buang air besar dan kecil karena kecelakaan itu.**_

_**Kalau saja aku yang merawat.. pasti aku tak akan seheboh ini.**_

_**Ah, iya, aku yang biasanya merawat orang lain kini di rawat oleh orang lain. aku tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan yang membuatku senang.**_

_**Aku…**_

_**Tidak bisa lagi kembali ke masa – masa itu!**_

_**Setelah mengerti akan kondisiku ini.**_

_**Aku meluapkannya pada suatu malam dengan berteriak dan menangis sekencang mungkin sehingga waktu itu sangat heboh. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kecelakaan itu aku menangis, aku menangis dengan gema rumah sakit sampai ke ruang perawatan.**_

_**Di tengah sesak nafas itu aku meluapkan segalanya.**_

_**Kecewa, marah, sedih. Aku luapkan pada tangisan malam itu.**_

.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!" Baekhyun tengah memberontak pada ibunya yang sedang berusaha menyuapi makanan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin bisa?! Kalau tidak makan tidak ada tenaga kan?!" dengan keras ibunya menyuruhnya melahap apa yang di suapi untuk Baekhyun kecilnya tapi..

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun tetap menolaknya.

"Kenapa aku harus hidup!? Kenapa?! Kenapa aku tidak mati saja saat kecelakaan itu?!" teriakan putus asa dari Baekhyun membuat ibunya menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu. Ada perasaan marah terselip di antara hati ibunya.

Dengan keras ibunya berkata, "Ya sudah! Kenapa tidak mati saja! Tapi mana mungkin kau bunuh diri dengan badan penuh balutan gips itu! kau terus saja melawan kehendak orang tua! Ini semua karena salahmu jadi jangan mengeluh atas hasil perbuatanmu sendiri! Cepat buka mulutmu anak bodoh!"

Tetap saja Baekhyun tak bergeming melihat ibunya.

"Bunuh saja aku! Meskipun aku hidup! Tapi aku tidak berguna lagi kan?! makanya bunuh saja aku karena aku tidak bisa bunuh diri" dan malam itu Baekhyun serta ibunya saling berteriak dan mengganggu pasien di sebelah kamar mereka.

.

_**Di tengah rasa sakit keputus- asaan dan kemarahan aku melampiaskannya pada ibu. Pada saat seperti itu. secara tak terduga kepala bidan yang selalu menjadi korban ocehanku datang menjengukku.**_

_**.**_

"Maaf terlambat membesuk," suara halus khas kepala bidan membuat Baekhyun tampak nyaman berada di samping kepala bidan itu. dia tampak dewasa seperti biasanya. senyumnya tak pernah pudar.

"Ah, sampai anda datang kemari. Maaf karena telah merepotkan semua teman kerja" Baekhyun membalas senyuman menenangkan milik kepala bidan dengan senyuman lirih.

Di saat itu Baekhyun meluapkan semua isi hatinya pada Kepala bidan itu.

"Saya tidak bisa kembali lagi bekerja. Melihat kondisi saya seperti ini. saya yang dulu bisa membantu orang lain, kini saya yang di bantu oleh orang lain, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau saya terbunuh waktu itu dan saya tidak selamat. Itu tidak akan membuat semua orang kerepotan karena saya" Ibu kepala bidan itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun. dia berjalan ke samping ranjang Baekhyun, dan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ibumu menelponku saat kecelakaan terjadi, dia berkata 'walaupun sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa berjalan lagi, karena selama ini dia anak yang tidak bisa diam, saya sangat senang dia tetap hidup dan kembali ke pangkuan saya' mendengar ucapan ibumu, aku ingin sekali menangis" Baekhyun termenung mendengar perkataan ibu kepala bidannya itu.

.

_**Saat itu aku tak percaya mengingat ibuku yang kasar mengatakan hal yang sebaik itu?**_

_**Mendengar hal itu hati kecilku merasa sangat bahagia entah kenapa. Dan pada saat itu aku bersyukur untuk pertama kalinya kalau aku tetap hidup.**_

.

_**Kira – kira setelah sebulan kecelakaan, di awal bulan Mei.**_

_**Aku di pindahkan dari Rumah Sakit di Busan kini ke Rumah Sakit Seoul tempatku bekerja.**_

_**Udara yang selama sebulan tak kuhirup, terasa sangat begitu segar dan menyejukkan.**_

_**Sosok rekan – rekan kerjaku yang datang menjemputku sangatlah begitu menyilaukan.**_

_**Mulai dari sini perjuanganku yang sebenarnya.**_

.

_**Bagiku yang telah dipindahkan ke rumah sakit ini.**_

_**Hari – hari penyembuhan yang menyengsarakan telah menanti.**_

_**Operasi pemasangan pin yang menyangga sementara tulang depan lengan kanan, tulang kering kanan, dan tulang kaki kiri.**_

_**Opearsi pemasangan tulang belakang dan operasi penyatuan tulang pinggang yang terpisah harus aku jalani dengan 2 kali secara terpisah.**_

_**Saat pemeriksaan pra operasi, setiap kali tubuhku yang tulang – tulangnya patah ini di gerakkan, rasa sakit menyengat membuat keringat bercucuran dari wajahku dan membuatku terpekik kesakitan.**_

_**Kemudian operasi pertama pun selesai.**_

_**.**_

_**Selama operasi aku selalu di jaga oleh Kyungsoo.**_

_**Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku sejak di universitas di bagian bedah. Rasa sakit dan sesak cukup berkuarang berkat perawatan Kyungsoo, orang yang perhatian dengan kelembutan yang tinggi.**_

_**Ah, aku kembali berandai kalau saja aku kembali ke masa – masa yang tidak pernah lagi aku capai.**_

_**.**_

"Ibu, ibu?! Kepalaku gatal tolong garuk dong!"

"Ibu, tolong lap keringatku dong!"

"Ibu,…"

"Berisik Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun terkikik melihat reaksi ibunya yang marah. Jelas saja, ibunya tampak kerepotan dengan segala permintaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengulas senyum bahagia melihat ibunya yang sangat menyayanginya walau berbentuk sebuah ibu yang kasar. Tapi Baekhyun yakin, ibunya mencintainya. seperti dirinya.

.

_**Setelah operasi kedua.**_

_**Tubuhku mulai enak untuk di gerakkan.**_

_**Sebagai gantinya, bagian yang selama ini mati rasa jadi mengganggu.**_

_**Di sekitar tali yang terikat di bawah ketiak kanan dan kiri tubuhku tidak merakan apa – apa. tapi payudaraku terasa kesemutan.**_

_**.**_

"Ibu, dadaku gatal terkena piyama nih! rasanya tidak enak!" Ibunya menatap datar anak perempuannya.

"Dasar anak ini, ribut melulu!" Ibunya mengobrak – abrik tas koper kecil yang tadi ia bawa. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan dua kotak bekas tempat strawberry yang tembus pandang.

"Buat apa itu ibu?"

"Diam!" Ibunya membuka kancing piyamanya. Setelah itu meletakkan bekas tempat strawberry ke payudaranya yang tidak tertutupi bra itu.

"Apa – apaan ini!?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Ini adalah bra tembus pandang?! Bagaimana? ide baguskan?" tanya Ibunya dengan senyum bangga.

"Ini namanya malu – maluin! Keterlaluan banget sih ibu!" teriak Baekhyun dengan lantang. Tapi setelah itu Baekhyun tidak merasa kesemutan lagi di daerah payudaranya.

Tapi secara tidak terduga dokter yang akan memeriksanya datang dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang tengah mengenakan piyama terbuka dengan kotak tembus pandang yang berada di payudaranya.

"Eh? Dok.. .. i..i..ini" Baekhyun tampak sulit mengatur kata – katanya. Hingga gelak tawa dokter itu memenuhi ruangan Baekhyun.

.

_**Dan setelah itu bra temuan ibu, di ganti dengan kotak jamur shimeji yang tidak tembus pandang.**_

_**.**_

_**Di luar jam kerja, teman – teman SMA dan rekan – rekan perawat menjadi teman mainku. Kamarku selalu ramai oleh orang – orang yang datang menjengukku.**_

_**Tentu saja Kai juga datang.**_

_**.**_

"Syukurlah kau membaik" Kai tersenyum lembut ke arah yeoja yang tengah terbaring menatapnya. Baekhyun pun membalas senyuman Kai dengan senyuman lirih namun tegar yang biasa dia keluarkan jika ada yang menjenguknya.

"Ya, Rehabilitasi juga segera di mulai sejak gipsnya di buka, aku juga potong rambut loh~" Baekhyun pun berusaha ceria di hadapan Kai.

"Oh~ Syukurlah" Kai tampak sangat senang melihat Baekhyun ceria seperti sebelumnya. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan senyuman Kai itu, Baekhyun merasakannya.

"Kupikir, kau tidak mungkin selamat, aku juga selalu bermimpi tentang kecelakaan itu" Baekhyun memasang wajah lirih melihat Kai yang tampak takut.

"Jangan – jangan malah Kai yang umurnya berkurang! Haha!" dan di saat ini pun, Baekhyun berusaha menguatkan hati Kai dengan candaan garingnya, padahal hatinya belum tentu kuat untuk bertahan.

"kalau saja, waktu itu kau tidak aku ajak naik motor" Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan penyesalan dari Kai. selalu saja saat menjenguk Kai akan mengungkit hal itu kembali.

"Kai, sudah ku bilang berkali – kali kan? kecelakaan itu salah ku sendiri! Kai tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Tapi.."

"Jangan khawatir Kai! saat itu memang aku sudah mati, tapi aku terlahir kembali. Mulai sekarang aku akan memulai **Dunia **yang tidak pernah aku ketahui. Cukup penasaran juga" kata Baekhyun tengah bercanda garing lagi pada Kai.

_**.**_

_**Aku setengah berpura – pura kuat dan setengah bersungguh – sungguh mengatakan hal itu. mana ada sih yang menerima 100% di awal kecelakaannya.**_

_**Aku bilang seperti itu agar Kai tak bersedih hati melihat kondisiku.**_

_**Yah, cukup aku saja yang merasakan kepedihan ini.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku mulai rehabilitasi dengan pengangkatan badan. Sudah lama aku tidak duduk, itu di karenakan aku selalu terbaring. Maka di mulailah rehabilitasi awal. Pertamanya aku merasa sangat mual. Dan rasanya tidak menyenangkan.**_

_**Kalau otot perut tidak bisa di pakai. Jangankan mengangkat tubuh bagian atas, dengan tenaga sendiri, mengangkat kepala pun rasanya susah sekali.**_

_**.**_

_**Tapi aku tak pernah menyerah dengan kondisi!**_

_**Akhirnya dengan perjuanganku aku berhasil berguling ke samping, dan memakai baju sendiri walau memakan waktu berjam – jam. Yang tadinya tidak bisa kulakukan, kini satu persatu mulai bisa ku lakukan.**_

_**Hari – hari itu terasa menyenangkan.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan ibu menggodaku dengan kata – kata "Dimulai lagi deh, Baekhyun seperti seorang bayi, dan ibu ingin kau tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang penurut". Aku tahu itu keinginan ibu. Dan aku hanya kesal seperti biasanya. tapi aku tahu kalau yang di katakan ibu benar. Mungkin dengan ini, aku dapat menuruti keinginan orang tuaku.**_

_**.**_

_**Saat musim panas berakhir, di mulailah perlatihan berpindah dari tempat tidur ke kursi roda.**_

_**Ini adalah langkah besar untuk mandiri.**_

_**Kalau aku bisa naik ke kursi roda, ruang gerak ku pun akan meluas.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun tengah berusaha untuk menarik kakinya yang terasa sangat berat. Dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki dia berusaha untuk meletakkan kakinya di kursi roda.

Rasanya sangatlah aneh jika kau menggerakkan kakimu sendiri, tanpa otot kaki.

"Se-sedikit lagi!" Baekhyun terengah – engah berusaha meletakkan tubuhnya dengan benar di kursi roda. Tapi rasa kesemutan tiba – tiba menyerang dadanya.

Dan dia pun berakhir dengan bersandar di kursi rodanya dalam keadaan akan jatuh. Melihat hal itu Perawat yang sedang bersamanya, dengan sabar berusaha melatih Baekhyun.

.

_**Tapi lain waktu, aku berhasil.. dan itu membuat kemajuan berharga bagiku.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun kini berusaha menaiki kursi rodanya, tanpa perawat yang menemaninya. Dia ingin melakukannya sendiri. Dia ingin melakukan tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Dia cukup merepotkan orang lain. maka dia tidak ingin orang lain susah karena urusan pribadinya juga.

Dia tampak terengah – engah mengangkat badannya ke arah kursi rodanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. ibunya melihatnya yang tengah berusaha.

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Jangan ibu! Jangan bantu! Aku bisa sendiri, lihat dari situ saja bu" Baekhyun melarang ibunya mendekat ke arahnya. dia ingin agar ibunya tahu bahwa dirinya juga bisa melakukan hal itu sendiri.

Baekhyun meletakkan dirinya di kursi roda dengan sempurna, kini tinggal kakinya yang masih selojoran di kamar tidur.

Dengan hati – hati Baekhyun berusaha untuk meletakkan satu persatu kakinya. Dan itu berhasil.

"Ibu? Lihatlah! Lihatlah ibu! Aku bisa! Aku bisa naik!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya menyoraki dirinya sendiri. Tapi keseimbangan Baekhyun di kursi roda tidak terlalu bagus. Hingga dia terjatuh telentang di atas lantai bersama kursi rodanya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Ibunya tampak khawatir dan berlari ke arahnya. Baekhyun tampak tertawa melihat keadaan dirinya sendiri yang.. menyedihkan.

"Ternyata kalau aku merentangkan tanganku jadinya tidak seimbang hehehe" Baekhyun tertawa merutuki kebodohannya dan kondisinya. Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah anaknya tsb.

"sampai memar – memar begini, dari kecil kau selalu saja terluka" Ibu Baekhyun melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah terluka karena tindakan Baekhyun yang selalu berusaha menaiki kursi roda tanpa henti.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, air mata keluar dari ibu Baekhyun.

Setengah tahun setelah kecelakaan.

Pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat air mata ibunya sendiri.

.

_**Setelah menjadi pasien di RS yang menjadi tempatku bekerja. Akhirnya aku bisa menjadi perawat berkursi roda di sana! Betapa senangnya aku!**_

_**Di dalam hati aku berteriak tak karuan 'Aku bisa memakai seragam putih lagi!?'.**_

_**Walaupun aku hanya bekerja di Nurse Station. Tapi itu sudah cukup.**_

_**Di RS manapun belum pernah ada seorang pasien yang merangkap menjadi perawat. Perasaan orang – orang di sekelilingkulah yang mengizinkan hal ini terjadi.**_

_**Dan saat itu aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku dan berterima kasih pada semuanya, dengan linangan air mata yang tak pernah ku keluarkan di depan kawan – kawanku.**_

_**Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat hari nanti aku dapat menjadi perawat sejati di tempat ini.**_

_**.**_

_**Bulan Februari 1988.**_

_**Aku mulai belajar kembali ke masyarakat.**_

_**Dan di pindah kembali ke RS yang berada di Seoul tapi memiliki tempat Rehabilitasi yang sangat baik.**_

_**Di sana aku menjalani berbagai latihan untuk mengendalikan kursi roda dengan mahir, sebagai pengganti kaki dalam kehidupan yang akan datang.**_

_**Push up untuk melatih kekuatan otot lengan.**_

_**Naik turun tanjakan.**_

_**Berlatih mengangkat roda depan untuk melalui jalan yang tidak rata.**_

_**Dan melakukan lempar bola untuk meningkatkan keseimbangan.**_

_**Aku pun mendapatkan teman – teman yang cocok di sana. Kehidupan di pusat Rehabilitasi sangatlah menyenangkan.**_

_**.**_

_**Meskipun sudah satu tahun telah berlalu sejak kecelakaan. Kai tetap saja datang secara rutin. **_

_**Tapi..**_

_**.**_

"Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah ya? Dimanapun kau tetap mendapatkan teman minum" canda Kai sambil mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, enggan untuk sekedar menjawab candaan Kai.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan – jalan di taman pusat Rehabilitasi. Dengan Kai yang **mendorong kursi roda** Baekhyun.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Akhir – akhir ini kau masih naik motor?" Baekhyun tak menoleh ke arah Kai tapi dia tahu ekspresi macam apa yang akan di keluarkan Kai. dia cukup tahu dan mengenal Kai.

"Tidak terlalu ingin sih"

Hening menyelimuti **pasangan **itu.

"Kenapa menyembunyikannya?" Baekhyun tak menatap Kai yang berada di belakangnya. Tapi dia cukup yakin kalau wajah Kai tengah terkejut. Terbukti dengan dorongan Kai yang tiba – tiba berhenti.

"Teman – teman dari klub motor mengirimkan foto kalian bersama di suatu tempat. Jangan bersikap sungkan seperti itu, aku justru merasa sedih kau juga jangan memaksakan diri ke sini" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap tanah dengan lirih.

"Aku tak memaksakan diri! Aku bermaksud berada di sisi Baekhyun.."

"Kalau hanya kewajiban atau tanggung jawab! Lebih baik jangan di teruskan!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kita berpisah saja Kai" Lanjut Baekhyun lirih.

"Ba-Baekhyun-ah" Kai diam seribu bahasa dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah Kai, semua pasangan berkursi roda yang berkencan disini selalu bergandengan tangan, aku juga ingin seperti itu, aku ingin berjalan bersisian. Sambil bergandengan tangan dengan orang yang kusukai. Bukan di dorong. Kalau denganmu itu tidak mungkin kan?"

Kai menatap lirih Baekhyun yang menyeret kursi rodanya menjauh dari Kai.

"Selamat tinggal"

Kai diam di tempat. Tidak berkeinginan menarik kursi roda Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah menahan tangisnya. Berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Toh selama ini dia berhasil tegar kan?

.

_**Tapi sesungguhnya keadaanku lah yang memaksa seperti itu.**_

_**Sebenarnya aku tak tahan sendirian. Tapi bagaimana lagi?**_

_**Aku butuh kekuatan yang mendukungku.**_

_**.**_

_**Bulan Oktober 1988**_

_**Di sesuaikan dengan kepulanganku dari Pusat Rehabilitasi. Rumah baru, yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas barier free [bebas hambatan bagi orang cacat] dan lift selesai di bangun.**_

_**Ayah yang bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran, tidak pernah menjengukku di Rumah Sakit. Ibu yang selalu mengurusku selama ini. aku tidak tahu betapa repot dan sedihnya mereka ini.**_

_**Saat berada di rumah aku dengan bercanda bilang, "keren! Adik laki – laki ku yang bertugas di luar negeri pasti akan kaget melihat rumah ini, tapi kapan dia pulang?". Dan kedua orang tuaku pun tertawa cukup kencang.**_

_**Yah, adik ku tak pernah pulang. Bukannya menjadi malin kundang, tapi dia memang sibuk. Dia juga yang membantu merenovasi rumah ini dengan gajinya.**_

_**Sebelum kecelakaan.**_

_**Aku tidak pernah sadar bahwa semenjak lahir hingga saat ini.**_

_**Aku di lindungi oleh kasih sayang sebesar ini.**_

_**.**_

_**Di bulan November 1998.**_

_**Aku kembali bekerja di RS pusat Seoul.**_

_**Rasanya seperti mimpi. Setelah kecelakaan aku kira aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempat kerja.**_

_**Tidak berguna bagi siapapun. Dan seumur hidup harus terus di bantu orang.**_

_**Hari ini saaat aku bisa bekerja kembali sebagai perawat terasa bagaikan mimpi.**_

_**Sejak kembali bekerja aku melewati banyak sekali waktu di Nurse station. Biarpun memiliki sertifikat bidan, dengan tubuh cacat ini manamungkin aku membantu persalinan orang lain?**_

_**.**_

_**Dan itu tepat sasaran. Saat aku akan pulang ke rumah, aku melihat seorang ibu muda yang akan melahirkan. Aku pun bingung untuk melakukan apa?**_

_**Aku hanya orang cacat.**_

_**Tapi untungnya ada suster yang mendengar teriakan ibu muda itu dan segera menolongnya.**_

_**Bidan yang tidak bisa membantu persalinan.**_

_**Perawat yang tidak bisa membantu pasien.**_

_**Untuk apa aku disini?!**_

_**.**_

_**Hingga suatu kali wajahku terpampang sangat besar di koran Nasional dengan judul 'Perawat Berkursi roda : perjuangan melawan cacat'**_

_**Dan teman – temanku heboh tentang itu semua. Sebagian mereka terharu.**_

_**Dan sebagian teman kerja mengatakan bahwa aku tidak berguna.**_

_**Salah satu di antara mereka berkata "Kau bisa kembali bekerja di sini juga karena di sukai oleh orang – orang yang ada di sekelilingmu! Kenyataannya sih tidak banyak berguna".**_

_**Tidak banyak berguna.**_

_**Itu sih.**_

_**Aku yang paling mengerti!**_

_**Aku juga ingin menjadi perawat normal! Aku juga ingin kembali ke tubuh ku yang dulu!**_

_**Aku menjerit dengan keras di batinku.**_

_**.**_

_**Sahabatku Kyungsoo yang merasa khawatir dengan ketenanganku akhir – akhir ini memaksaku untuk ikut dirinya di hari minggu.**_

_**.**_

Bulan Maret 1999.

"Mau kemana sih?" tanya Baekhyun yang tengah di dorong ke sebuah podium besar. seperti lapangan basket.

"Lihatlah!"

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya melihat sebuah pertandingan Basket.

Antara tim OTAWA perusahaan jepang. Dengan sebuah perusahaan lokal yang cukup besar.

"Basket?!" teriak Baekhyun girang. Beberapa tahun dia tidak melihat hal seperti ini. rasanya dia sangat bahagia.

"Tim Basket OTAWA terkenal sangat kuat!" Baekhyun sangat – sangat tertarik dengan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat mereka berusaha mendapatkan tempat yang mereka inginkan. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun harus meminta bantuan Kyungsoo.

Saat pertandingan tengah berlangsung. Baekhyun tampak menjerit – jerit tak karuan melihat pertandingan yang cukup keras itu. salah satunya yang menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang pemain Basket tim OTAWA yang sedang mendrible bola bernomor punggung 7.

Tanpa terasa Baekhyun selalu mengikuti arah kemana nomor punggung 7.

"Waaaaah! Mereka menang ! mereka menang!" teriak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melihat wajah Baekhyun cukup puas. Karena dia dapat menaikkan mood dari Baekhyun.

"Baek.. kau tahu ini pertandingan terakhir perusahaan OTAWA"

"Eh? Terakhir?!" teriak Baekhyun. dia tampak kesal mendengar kata terakhir.

"Ya, ini akan menjadi pertandingan basket terakhir karena terjadi krisis ekonomi, sehingga perusahaan tidak mampu lagi menyokong tim olahraganyanya lagi" Baekhyun termenung di dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa lagi melihat permainan dari si nomor punggung 7.

.

Dengan agak khawatir dia membuka situs olahraga perusahaan OTAWA di rumahnya. Dia mencari seseorang yang bernomor punggung 7 di antara anggota yang berada di situs itu.

"Ah! Ketemu!" teriak Baekhyun. dia mengklik bulletin itu.

"Park Chanyeol? tinggi 185 cm? berat 78 kg?! Gedhe amat! Jadi dia 25 cm lebih tinggi dariku?! Lahir 25 mei 1974, Wih lebih muda setahun dariku?"

Baekhyun mengroll agak kebawah. Hingga di menemukan sebuah bulletin e-mail untuk pemain bernama Park Chanyeol itu. dengan agak ragu dia mengetik sebuah e-mail untuk Park Chanyeol.

**Tittle : Sangat terkesan!**

**Halo. Nama saya Byun Baekhyun, perawat berusia 26 tahun. saya sangat terkesan melihat pertandingan hari ini!**

**Saat ini, saya sedang tidak bersemangat dalam pekerjaan. Tapi, rasanya saya di beri semangat saat melihat sosok kalian yang tengah bertanding.**

**Melihat sosok anda yang bangkit menghadapi lawan meskipun terjatuh berkali – kali , keinginan untuk berjuang pun muncul dalam diri saya.**

**Terima kasih telah memberikan keberanian kepada saya.**

.

Esoknya.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat ada sebuah e-mail masuk, yang merupakan balasan dari Park Chanyeol.

Dia membaca kata perkata isi e-mail itu.

**Halo Baekhyun! saya Park Chanyeol bernomor punggung 7. Saya melihat e-mail masuk untuk saya dan itu dari anda! Sayang sekali hari itu adalah hari dimana saya harus kehilangan hobi saya. Karena merupakan hari terakhir pertandingan yang di laksanakan 2 tahun sekali karena krisis ekonomi**

**Baekhyun perawat ya?**

**Dalam olahraga basket. Pemain sering terluka. Karena itu, bagi kami para pemain. Malaikat berseragam putih adalah seperti penyangga hati dan tubuh kami.**

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat isi email dari Park Chanyeol itu.

Dia mengetikkan sebuah balasan untuk Park Chanyeol, dan menyertakan sebuah foto dirinya yang memakai seragam perawat dan bekursi roda. dalam emailnya. Dia mengatakan :

Chanyeol, akibat kecelakaan motor 2 tahun lalu. Saat ini saya memakai kursi roda. Meskipun tubuh ini tidak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginan, tapi saya tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan sebagai perawat.

.

_**Aku kira dia akan mundur seperti kebanyakan orang lain. tapi ternyata dia malah membalas emailku dengan menyertakan fotonya yang sedang memegang bola basket. Sejak saat itu aku rutin mengirim email dan membalas email – emailnya. Bahkan aku sudah berani mengatakan keluh kesahku saat bekerja.**_

_**Kata – katanya yang jujur dan hangat, tiba – tiba saja telah menjadi penyangga hatiku.**_

_**Tapi..**_

_**Sampai kapan?**_

_**.**_

TBC!

Chap depan Chanyeol beneran keluar XD

Mianhe ya jika Zelus buat FF baru. T.T habis cerita ini sangat mengharukan. Tapi tenang saja reader! Zelus mengapdate 2 FF sekaligus hari ini! yaitu Love recipe dan Family, Love and Life /hihihi/

Jadi gimana pendapat para readers?

Apakah dramanya kerasa?

Apakah romancenya kerasa?

Apakah perasaan Sumi yang di perankan oleh Baekhyun keluar?

Hah~ maaf jika jelek, soalnya Zelus buat FF ini dengan kerja Kebut Semalam! Alias KSM!

Ini kisahnya sangat mengharukan loh! Derita Sumi sangatlah kerasa sampai Zelus nangis. Padahal Zelus bukan tipe orang yang bisa nangis.

Tapi beneran kisah nyata loh~

Oke Zelus tunggu dengan kritik dan saran readers!

.

.

Review?


End file.
